


Boiling Over

by SassyLassy



Category: Osomatsu-kun, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral Sex, the fun things in life y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some middle aged Showa era gag husbands getting down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Over

The wall had been minding its own business, being a very content and confident wall doing its best to keep the roof above itself up where it belonged. The next thing it knew, that is, if a wall could indeed be aware of things and had feelings and emotions, was Iyami being slammed against it with all the force that Kaoru could muster.

What proceeded could only be described as two men passionately attempting to win the other over by way of use of tongue and lips alone, as hands grasped at bodies through layers of clothing that, at this moment, had no right being worn at all.

Iyami arched his neck back and gasped for air as he felt Kaoru's lips scrape against his neck, his hands fisting against his upper back. "A-aahh..." he moaned like someone out of a porno, but honestly he couldn't control himself when it came to moments like these.

When Kaoru touched him, when he groped and felt him even in the most innocent of ways, Iyami had difficulties controlling his reaction to the touches. Especially when things got like this, when they had spent the day flirting shamelessly with one another out on the streets. It was like a kettle that had been slowly boiling up over a long period of time. 

And this kettle was about ready to blow its spout out.

"You can be so rough, zansu..." Iyami purred as Kaoru was all but ripping his jacket and shirt off. "Me loves it when you are."

"I love you." Kaoru replied, matter-of-factly, which only brought a stronger blush to Iyami's face.

"No need to get sappy..." he mumbled, but found his mouth otherwise occupied as Kaoru kissed him again and he found himself being transported to something like Heaven on Earth because Kaoru could kiss so well. He'd never known what 'kissed stupid' meant until he'd met this amazing man, he could not only be kissed stupid but breathless too.

Soon he was transported from the wall to the couch, and he grasped at the back of Kaoru's head as he held the kiss, desperate to hold onto him and the depth of the kiss for as long as he physically could. Iyami shuddered and he felt his toes curl, and that boiling feeling in the depth of his stomach was beginning to curl higher through his system.

He was swiftly made aware that his pants were being tugged down, exposing his green and yellow striped boxers. Kaoru's hands were very deft, and very quick, when they wanted to be and when it came to stripping Iyami down to his skivvies he was the fastest man in the world. Or so it seemed. Things tended to get blurry when your shoes were kissed off.

"Someone's impatient today," Kaoru chuckled as his hand shamelessly groped against Iyami's hardening bulge beneath his boxers. "You're already half hard... did you eat oysters today, perhaps?" he asked playfully.

"Oysters, moi?" Iyami asked, snorting a little as he ran a hand down to curl his fingers against the shell of Kaoru's ear. "All I have is you, isn't that enough, zansu?"

"Clearly."

Kaoru's lips were always warm, and surprisingly soft. Iyami always enjoyed the feel of them against his own lips, but nothing compared to how they felt when they were wrapping around his cock like they were now. His breath was hot, and when he exhaled his breath brushed against his crotch that made his body tremble. Then his tongue began to work, licking up along the underside of his length and Iyami was pushing his head back against the arm rest of the couch.

"Mon dieu you--sshhehhh... you're so good at this..." Iyami shuddered, spreading his legs wider to accommodate to Kaoru's positioning on the couch between his legs. The man pushed his free hand up through his own fringe, his forehead already beginning to dampen with sweat and they had only just begun. Why was it like his body was already on fire? Each and every time.

He lifted his head after a moment, having to watch the man work his magic between his legs. Kaoru's head bobbed to a beat only he knew, eyes half open, his gaze locked on Iyami's face by now. He seemed to almost smile, despite his lips being locked around Iyami's cock like that. The smile seemed to grow wider as he shifted a hand to cup Iyami's balls, giving them a firm squeeze. 

"AH..!" Iyami's spine arched and he lowered himself back against the couch, covering his face with his hands as he burned red throughout what followed. Kaoru sucked with all the strength he had, and that was a lot of strength and experiene as well. Now, Iyami had known physical closeness with people before Kaoru came into his life. But, brother, he hadn't known anyone to suck as good as the other man.

He could most probably suck the moon through a straw without much issue. Iyami would not be shocked if he did it. He'd be impressed.

He was growing closer, and even without having to admit to it Kaoru seemed to be aware because he was slowly beginning to pull his mouth from Iyami's body. A trail of spit and pre stretched between lips and tip, and Iyami whined in defiance. 

"Noo... nnhh.... why are you always like this...." Iyami whined.

"Because I want to feel you finish inside me. Just not my mouth." Kaoru said, plainly, honestly as he slid off of the couch and began to step out of his pink and black spotted pants.

Iyami raised his eyebrows, and re-positioned himself so he was sitting on the couch rather than remain sprawled out on it like before. He watched as Kaoru stepped out of his pants, and his underwear which was of course something pink and frilly and normally seen on the body of a woman and not a man of his weight... or gender honestly.

But that's what Iyami found extremely attractive about Kaoru. What he wore, no matter what it was, he made it seem at least one hundred percent sexier than normal. He could probably make a potato sack sexy, especially when he'd be stripping it off for Iyami to watch.

The fact he had lube in the table next to the couch could tell anyone that this house had seen its fair share of sexual exploration. Iyami was fairly certain they had done it in every room, and on every surface imaginable. 

"Want some help?" Iyami asked as Kaoru gave the bottle a few shakes. 

"I'm a big boy, Iyami. I'm pretty sure I can prep myself..." Kaoru purred as he slathered his left hand with the pink lubricant.

"Moi was just asking to be polite." shrugged the long haired man, before he reached down and grasped himself and began to slowly stroke as he watched Kaoru proceed to prepare himself. It was a bit of a sight show, after all, and Kaoru did it in such a way so Iyami could enjoy the view of it.

"Don't get too excited, now.." warned Kaoru. "I want your load in me, not on my couch."

"Sheeh."

It blew his mind how crudely honest Kaoru could be, sometimes. Even the most flirtatious people he'd run across weren't nearly as openly honest as Kaoru could be. It blew is mind every time the other would be so open.

Soon Kaoru was climbing onto Iyami's lap, knees on the couch so he wasn't puting his entire weight on him just yet. Besides, they had to do the maneuvering that would press Iyami's erection up against Kaoru's prepared entrance. This was a part Iyami always found himself thoroughly enjoying, without shame.

He gripped Kaoru's thick hips, and licked his teeth. "Mm, someone feels very warm, zansu..."

"Really!" Kaoru laughed, breathlessly, as he teasingly pressed himself downwards. "I was about to say, someone feels very big.."

"Oh stop." Iyami lied.

"No, no..." purred the other as he wrapped his arms around Iyami's shoulders, the others long black hair brushing against his arms. "You're always so big... you feel extra big, tonight...! Don't even know if you're going to fit... think you will?"

"One way to find out." 

The ring of pressure and warmth very soon engulfed his arousal, Iyami and Kaoru both being incredibly audible at this time. Their neighbors were probably well aware of what was going on, the whole block probably knew. They weren't exactly quiet about their passion for one another, they never were nor were they about to start any time soon.

Least of all when Iyami was balls deep in Kaoru's ass. 

"AH! Oh GOD you're so big! Mmf, oh god Iyami...!" Kaoru moaned, his broad hands grasping at Iyami's shoulders and upper back. "So good, so good..!"

Iyami gritted this teeth and grinned, lowering his head as his hands gripped tighter and he began to aid Kaoru in his motions. Pushing his body up, almost off of his throbbing member entirely before yanking him back downwards with as much force as he could afford. Each and every time his hips would thrust upwards to meet Kaoru's body. 

The balls of his feet were pressing down against the floor to enable him to give the best motions of his hips, putting as much strength into his legs as he could because letting Kaoru ride him was always a bit of a work out. His partner was heftier than himself, after all.

But he wouldn't trade this 'work out' for anything else in the world. It was like a switch had been flipped within him, when he was with Kaoru like this. Iyami wasn't known for having any inhibitions or limits, but with Kaoru any and all kinds he had left would melt away. He gripped him tightly, he would bite against his neck and shoulder, and whisper the dirtiest words into Kaoru's ear.

Each one earned him a tight squeeze around his dick, as well as a throaty moan or a pitiful little whimper of pleasure that caused Iyami's cup of passion to overflow each and every time. What was it about this man? He didn't know, nor did he want to question it too much because understanding destroyed things for him. What good was living if you knew the answers to everything?

"Mmm, me is so close..." Iyami purred, bringing a hand around to rub his thumb against Kaoru's exposed chest, pressing down against his nipple. "Gonna be filling you so much." he whispered hotly.

"Ffffhh... don't just say it.. put your money where your mouth is." groaned Kaoru as that hand playing with his nipple swiftly moved southwards. When Iyami suddenly gripped his so far untouched erection he gasped loudly, whimpering desperately at the added stimulation to his already heightened, sensitive body. "I-Iyami oh-oh...!"

They were kissing again, far more carnal, deep kisses that weren't held back by a teasing, playful flirt or a passionate romp. This was the kind of kissing that had teeth scraping against teeth, noses bumping and Iyami feeling the scrape of Kaoru's facial hair. He may end up having a rash by this point, not that he'd complain much. If anything sometimes he pointedly wore wide necked shirts after his romps with Kaoru so people could see the hickies he other left on his neck and shoulders.

It came as no surprise to either men when their union came to a head with a hot cry from Kaoru as he felt Iyami loose himself within him. His body squeezed around him as desperately, as tightly, as it could in order to take in all his partner was offering and Iyami wound up having his stomach splashed with Kaoru's own release. All in all it was a beautifully messy end, the only kind of ending these two wound up having at times like these. 

Hot breaths mingled in the spaces between them, at least before they began to kiss again. Just what started this whole affair, they ended on it, soft warm kisses and caresses of faces and long hair. Iyami almost purred, or he would have, if he had the ability to do so. Kaoru was putting all of his weight on him again, and it was a comfortable weight and he welcomed it with open arms.

The coming down part was always comfortable. It was warm, familiar, and calming to both men who now lay on the couch together in one another's arms listening to one another's rapid heart beats beginning to calm and ease into more comfortable rhythms.

"We made a mess of my couch." Kaoru mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Ehhh. Just get a new couch." Iyami muttered.

"Clearly the easiest thing to do in this situation."

"Clearly, zansu!"

Kaoru laughed, shook his head, and kissed Iyami's cheek. "You're so silly."

"Sheeh...." Iyami snorted, but bumped his forehead Kaoru's own affectionately. "For you me is. Only you."

"Only me."

END


End file.
